


Countdown

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (en) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, magnus aline helen izzy max luke maia catarina are there too but don't act, no one really acts, raphael is mentioned too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Day 1 of theChristmas Challenge 2018





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 1st text I wrote for a literary challenge. I will post 25 texts in French and (for now) 4 in English but hopefully more.  
> My work is also on a [blog](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

Ten.  
  
All the shadowhunters from New York were assembling in the hall of the Institute. All of them… not really. Absentees got noticed: Alec, Izzy and Max Lightwood, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn and Clary Fairchild.  
  
Nine.  
  
The Lightwood’s parents, mostly Maryse in truth, were worried. A friend of Alec, Underhill, reassured her while explaining they all left together.  
  
Eight.  
  
They were indeed all at Alec’s boyfriend’s, a warlock named Magnus Bane. Alec and him were holding hand and were looking with wonder through the window the falling snow.  
  
Seven.  
  
Next to them were present all the people that matter the most to their eyes. Even Max was present. Alec had sort of stolen him to their parents for the evening. He had only left a note to Underhill who could let Maryse know, so she wouldn’t worry.  
  
Six.  
  
Other than the shadowhunters and Magnus, other downworlders were here. Luke Garroway, Maia Roberts, Simon Lewis and Catarina Loss were able to be counted.  
  
Five.  
  
Simon would have liked to bring Raphael, the head of his clan and close friend to Magnus, but the tensions between vampires and werewolves would be felt too much. Anyhow, Raphael couldn’t go out before midnight.  
  
Four.  
  
Simon was anyway delighted to have been invited and was moving a lot from impatience, what was making Clary laugh. Some other people here were pretending to be desperate but most of them were smiling.  
  
Three.  
  
Everyone gathered together in the middle of the living room.  
  
Two.  
  
They were terribly impatient.  
  
One.  
  
At this moment, at this very moment exploded joyful sounds from some. But for some others, it was silent smiles filled with well-being from being with their close ones. Some even closed their eyes during a short moment, sending a thought to the ones who left. Each one of their stories, past or present, happy or miserable, deserves to be lived, told, recounted. May these tales begin!


End file.
